everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Jade-the-Tiger/De-spell-opment Challenge 1: Fay Fairer
Alright! Super excited about this! Of course, this De-spell-opment challenge shall be featuring Fay Fairer because she is the only character I have. Question 1: Hogwarts House (Aside from the fact that Fay's French and would probably actually be going to Beauxbaton's Academy of Magic) Fay would be someone that I would toss in the Hufflepuff house (because Hufflepuff is awesome, am I right?) While Fay likes to think that she's brave and daring when trying to fit in in her heroics class, what I think she would value more is being kind and friendly and inclusive to all, which is what Helga Hufflepuff wanted her house to be known for at the beginning of Hogwarts. When it comes to her destiny, Fay is a very hard worker-- she wants to be able to live up to her destiny and is determined to be able to save those who are important to her but is often afraid that she'll fail when the time comes. A few facts on the side, I did a quiz on Pottermore once for Fay's patronus, and got a dolphin. I also imagine that she'd be a half-blood, since Fay's mother was your average Charming drafted to take the part of Fairer-than-a-fairy and got thrown into a land of magical rainbows and castles on clouds. Kinda seems what it would be like for a muggle to be pulled into the wizarding world. Question 2: What fictitious or historical figure is your OC's greatest inspiration? This is a tough one, I've never really thought about it... I imagine Fay would have plenty of fictional inspirations. She'd proably love butt-kicking awesome characters like Princess Leia and such (I totally see Fay loving sci-fi and action/adventure movies for some reason. Couldn't tell you why.) As for historical figures, they'd have to be awesome French ladies. One would definitely be Joan of Arc, since Fay is totally into her "heroic" princess role and would find it inspirational that Joan went off and lead an army. Another one that I think she would like is Coco Chanel, the famous French fashion designer that set the staple for modern ladies' clothes (such as popularizing suits and trousers for girls) and sort of set the bar for French ladies being seen as sophistocated and refined through her fashion. Those are two things that Fay definitely takes into consideration when chosing an outfit for an important event (and for everyday too, monst of the time.) Question 3: Is your OC more flight of fight? Well, back in the day (like, a year ago, I suppose) I probably would have said that she would have been too polite and mild to be much of a fighter... But after like, a year and a half of RPs and stuff, she's become more of a fighter than I ever originally intended. I have no idea why, but she's sort of developped one of those tempers that when you get her mad, she stays as a little rainbow ball of fury for a long time. Perhaps it comes from trying to be nice and polite all the time. She's practiced swordplay with some of her friends, she tries to prove that she's brave.... Yeah, she'd fight if she was put in the right situation, while yelling in French the whole time. Question 4: What is the most unique facial feature of your OC? This is a thing that I never really planned, but just sort of happened as I drew Fay over and over again. I would say one of the most unique thing about her is that she's got a rather strong jawline. She doesn't have quite as round of a face as a lot of the canon girls do, so whenever I draw her, I find myself thinking that the shape of her face is a bit odd in comparison. Another little thing that could be "unique" is her eye colour, I suppose. It's a strange bright teal colour that she inherited from her father who is the true descendant of the rainbow royal family. I imagine that everyone in the rainbow kingdom has really colourful hair and eyes, like, bright pink or sky blue or lavender or all sorts of things (so she's upset that she got brown hair from her mother. So not colourful enough.) Just a little physical trait from rainbow-land. Question 5: What are your OC's theme colours? Are these colours used for aesthetic, or is there a deeper reasoning behind them? *Nervous laughter* What is this "theme colours" thing you speak of? Okay, I guess half the point of Fay is that she doesn't have a set theme of a couple of colours, but tries to encompass as many colours into a single outfit as she can. She is the princess of the rainbow kingdom, after all, and she has to try to show her love for all the colours equally. When I'm designing her outfits, I tend to look back at the outfits that I've already finished so I can be all like "Oh, I haven't used orange as a main colour for her outfits for a long time. Let's go with that." However, there are a few colours that I use that do have meaning to the Fairer-than-a-fairy story. For example, in her basic outfit, her skirt has golden pomegranates on it since that is an important magical item that Fairer-than-a-fairy uses, and she wears a silver chain castle necklace to represent her home--the silver castle in the sky that's anchored to the surface world by chains. Therefore, a lot of her jewellery tends to be silver. Or, say, in her Way Too Wonderland outfit, the feathers in her hair are blue to represent the bluebird that tells Fairer-than-a-fairy to take a special stone to the monster's wife in the story. So mostly her colours are for the aesthetic of being a rainbow princess, but there are a few tidbits here and there that have meanings to them. Question 6: What deadly sin and heavenly virtue does your OC most represent? Fay's deadly sin would be pride, for sure. She's actually pretty vain when I think about it. She wakes up super early every morning to make sure she's looking her best before going to class and spends a lot of time in front of her vanity and picking out her outfits (which she can never decide between and is why she's late for everything.) It does have a bit to do with her story-- the monsters only let Fairer-than-a-fairy go without eating her because they think she's polite and beatiful. Fay wants to keep up her appearance because most people don't want to get eaten by a monster before the end of their story, but of course, a lot if it is wanting to look her best to fit in with a lot of her classmates. Her heavenly virtue would probably be kindness. That's one thing that she strives to be as much as she can. It would take a lot for her to actually be flat-out mean to someone. Making sure her friends are happy and doing whatever she can to help them is something that's come up in quite a few RPs now and she's gone to some pretty crazy lengths to make that happen. Question 7: Quick, your OC has been thrown into an alernate universe! Which genre would your OC be most uncomfortable in/ unused to? Horror/slasher, for sure. Ended up doing a horror-themed RP with Fay once. She freaked out and beat off the bad guy with a table lamp. Good times. But yeah, she doesn't do horror movies for a reason. Maybe a ghost one would be okay, but not one where there's some guy with a chainsaw coming after unsuspecting teens, and especially not if this alternate universe included background music. Whenever the creepy background music comes on in the horror movies in when Fay's hands come up over her eyes. Question 8: What did your OC do to entertain themself as a child? Question 9: If your OC had to swap their destiny with a friend (or close aquaintence), who would they swap with? Question 10: What is your OC's MBTI/Myers-Briggs type? Question 11: What is your OC's strongest philosophy on life? Question 12: If a live action movie was made with your OC, who would you cast as them? Alternatively, how would you go about finding someone to cast as them, or what criteria would you use to determine your dreamcast? Question 13: What friend group did your OC surround themself with in the equivalent of spellemetary school? Middle school? How does it compare to their friend group in high school? Question 14: "How do I love thee? Let me count the ways." What does your oC adore beyond measure? Any particular reason(s) for this adoration? Question 15: What social media does your OC use? What do they post on it? Do they have a different online persona than they do in real life? Question 16: Everyone inserts a bit of themselves into their OC. What part of you is present in your OC? Question 17: What Divergent faction would your OC be in? Question 18: Imagine if before your OC knew their room assignments, your OC had to write a letter to their future roommate. What would be contained in this letter? Question 19: If your OC could invite three people to a dinner party, whether real or fictional, past or present, who would they invite? Question 20: If your OC could dress the way they liked, disregrading social conventions and financial situation, how would they dress? Question 21: What is the biggest change in personality your OC experienced from childhood to teenagehood? Category:Blog posts